mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Samhain D. Horse
|caption1 = |username = Steelgraft #3640|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = Samhain|age = 14|birthday = Oct. 31|gender = Male|height = 165 cm|weight = 43 Kg|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = England|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Cellular-Flux|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Samhain is an equimorph of ambiguous gender, lacking any overtly male or female characteristics. They have a short equine muzzle, pronounced canines, a white pelt, and red eyes that seem to glow. Their body is slender, almost starved in appearance, each finger ending in a hoof-like cap and each leg ending in a somewhat dainty hoof. Their eyes are sunken, cheeks gaunt, and skin tight over cable-tight muscles and bone. Costumed Appearance Samhain's costume is what one would find at the Bargain Bin at a thrift store for tween goths in the poor part of town. The outfit is comprised of: A ratty old swallow-tail manteau, once owned by one of his fathers, Donkey Rogers; an old ditty torn, bloodied, and filled with bullet holes given new purpose as Samhain's most iconic item. IN PROGRESS... Personality Samhain is as Saccharine as the candy they so enjoy, calm and always punctual; a creature of good habits, hygeine, and procedure. Not that they truly care about such, at this point it is ingrained behavior brought on by two strict fathers. Never without a lollipop or some manner of Halloween-themed candy, Samhain is known for this and several other habits; always carrying around a first aid kit, aptly calling each succession of kits as they are used as "Ages" followed by the decorative print on the plasters: Right now, they are on the age of the butterfly bandaids; and always sneaking in high-protein meal bars whenever they can to power their quirk. Samhain has quite the oral fixation, and in lieu of a lollipop, will detroy the ends of pencils, pens, or their own fingertip. They are a bit quiet, but gradually open up depending on the topics approached, especially if it is something Samhain is passionate about, yet are even slower to trust. It takes a long time before they consider someone a trusted ally or friend, but those that become friends are precious and fiercely defended. Due to the nature of their heritage, Samhain is a staunch believer in Villain rehabilitation, and is willing to give a villain the benefit of the doubt should they seek amends. First Impressions are relatively unimportant to Samhain, and they are easy-going about letting people's actions define them beyond a strained introduction or social awkwardness. They are not ashamed of their father or their heritage, being the offspring of two notorious villains, and will defend their father's character. It is best to never mention or ask about their mother for everyone's sake. All this is layered over the inescapable mental scarring caused by neglect and hardship of their formative years, something they can never escape but must strive to overcome. Character Background Samhain D. Horse was born in London, England; the progeny of two villains, Marth "War" Horse and Lucienne "Death-Wish" Corinne out of wedlock, nameless and their fate already decided at the whims of their villainous mother. The goal of the arrangement was the designs of Death-Wish to have a child that combined the quirks of the father with that of her own, having won the right to her goal by defeating War Horse by nefarious means. The resultant quirk was called Cellular-Flux, a regeneration Quirk that could convert the living cells of the host into any other cell. Death-Wish was overjoyed with wicked glee, she later attempted to use her child to create a means of eternal youth, to restore herself aging body its vitality and youth. The child was not privy to the ultimate goal of their mother, they only knew they were 'sick' all the time and required frequent check-ups. They could never go outside, or really do anything beyond what was 'safe'. Their first few years were spent blissfully unaware that their mother's kindness was all a ruse--They were steadily growing up, away from the eye of the public. The child was later institutionalized at a medical facility, one of the less reputable establishments where those with medically-beneficial quirks were studied. It was here where the young child knew little more than sterile white walls and an endless entourage of scrub-adorned doctors. Endless tests, procedures, and evaluations were done on the child; results were promising. Once she had everything she needed, she could dispose of 'The little parasite' and continue with her life. Everything was going well for Lucienne, eternal youth was in her grasp, her spindly fingers on victory. That's when everything began to fall apart. Marth had demanded to see his child, and he was not afraid to get the law involved. With Marth's knowledge and an anonymous tip, Lucienne's reign would come to an end. There was no epic battle, just the quick actions of the British Police and Interpol in conjunction with a few heroes doing some ever-important leg work. It was over quickly, Lucienne was in custody, and the child was free of their mother's wicked intentions. Any information or research gathered on the child was sealed, and for all intents and purposes they were going to be given a fresh start. When charges were brought forward, Marth found his sentence commuted to House Arrest by the recommendation of Donkey "Gentleman Ass" Rogers the Third, one of London's heroes involved in the rescue. The agreement was that War Horse would be allowed to raise his son with hero-oversight, to which Rogers agreed to personally handle. Lucienne was not so lucky, and would find herself incarcerated for numerous charges of Drug Trafficking, Attempted Murder, and Assault. It wasn't until the trial that the child believed them, that their mother planned on getting rid of him eventually. He heard everything she said during her interrogation, that she never cared for the child. He was just an end to her means. Of course, she also cried, perhaps in shame, or perhaps she knew her child would hear the confession. She signed over custody of the child to Marth, willingly, her shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been taken from her. No one ever did find out who the anonymous source was, the number was untraceable. There was speculation that it could have been Lucienne herself, but she never corroborated such a story. Rogers assisted Marth and his child to choose for him a name, dubbing the foal "Samhain" for their birth date of October 31st. "It was my favorite holiday, for all the sweets!" Rogers said, introducing his new young ward to candy, offering him a lollipop from a local shop. Samhain was an instant fan, lollipops became a favorite. Samhain would enjoy his sixth birthday in London and see the sky for the first time, lit up with orange lanterns. The pain of betrayal clung to his heart, something that would never go away. This doubt, this guilty longing for their other parent they shouldn't miss. They couldn't stop loving Lucienne, even though they should. That hurt would fade into a dull ache, but it would flare anytime he was asked to trust again. His father, Marth, used what riches he had to purchase a small manor in London to be his home. There, young Samhain was raised under the watchful gaze of Marth and Rogers, his education well-rounded and morals built with the stories of heroism as the unshakable rock-bed. When the time came, there was only one school Samhain wanted to go to for his hero-courses, UA, Donkey Rogers' Alma Mater. War Horse and Donkey-Rogers were his idols, after all. So, the three relocated to Japan, leaving the manor to Rogers' sidekicks to assist young Samhain in his studies at UA. Only one question remains in Samhain's young mind; when are his two dads just going to get married already? Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during role-play to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. They can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Vicious Combatant # Doesn't Trust Others # Tough as Nails, Soft at Heart Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. Cellular-Flux Every single cell of Samhain's body is a stem cell capable of becoming any other cell his body needs! His cells' longevity lessens his need for sleep, increases the speed of healing, allows him to replace lost extremities, and allows him to resist the affects of toxins and poisons! His limit is blood volume; the more he heals, the more blood he loses! Once he's out of blood, he's tapped out! Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive